


Little Red Missing Scarf {en français}

by mllelouise



Series: Le calendrier de l'Avent Teen Wolf 2012 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout commence avec une écharpe (ou comment un petit rien du tout a changé la vie de Derek Hale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Missing Scarf {en français}

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour [Teen Wolf Christmas](http://teenwolf-christmas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt #1 : Scarf
> 
> Merci à MyLoveLoup pour l'aide et la bêta lecture !

C’est devenu une habitude. Ils laissent traîner leurs affaires un peu partout dans l’entrepôt, y compris à des endroits où Derek ne les a jamais vu aller, comme le placard sous l’escalier. (Un jour il comprendra mais ce jour là il souhaitera ne jamais avoir cherché à savoir ce qui se passait dans le placard sous l’escalier). Parfois Derek regrette l’époque où Scott refusait toute alliance. Les soirées étaient calmes. Le salon, moins bordélique. (Mais seulement parfois, la plupart du temps Derek aime sentir toute cette vie autour de lui).

A chaque fois que le pack squatte chez Derek (pour des raisons plus ou moins packesque) ils repartent en laissant derrière eux des objets variés, comme  un gant (un seul, si au moins il avait une paire, ça lui serait utile, mais non, seulement un gant), un paquet de smarties avec trois smarties qui se battent en duel au fond, un classeur avec des cours de biologie «  _super importants parce que j’ai un devoir à rendre pour après demain_ ».

Au début, Derek a essayé de leur signaler, gentiment, que l’entrepôt était son lieu de vie, pas seulement leur terrain d’entraînement et surtout pas un dépotoir. Mais il s’est vite rendu compte que tous, sans exception, considéraient «  _son_  » espace comme «  _leur_  » quartier général. 

Derek a fini par poser une caisse « objets trouvés » près de la porte d’entrée. Au début l’idée était de leur mettre sous le nez leur mauvaise habitude pour  leur montrer qu’ils pourraient quand même faire attention. En fait, la caisse s’est avérée tellement pratique pour retrouver les objets oubliés au lieu d’avoir à les chercher dans toute l’entrepôt que le message n’est absolument pas passé. Pire encore, le nombre d’objets accumulés ça et là n’a fait qu’augmenter.                                        

Derek a donc finit par renoncer. Après tout c’est leur problème. Si ça leur manque, tant pis pour eux. Derek n’est pas leur mère. Leur alpha, oui. Leur mère, non.

Jusqu’à l’écharpe rouge.

Elle devait être coincée depuis un moment entre les coussins du canapé quand il la sort de là, parce que Derek se souvient clairement avoir entendu Stiles pester qu’il allait encore attraper une grippe _et_ une pneumonie (Drama Queen Stiles for the win)  parce qu’il ne retrouvait pas son écharpe, et c’était il y a plus d’une semaine. Au moins. C’était le soir des sushi en tout cas, ça c’est sûr. Derek se souvient que c’était au tour de Lydia de choisir le programme de la soirée, après la réunion « officielle » du pack. Des sushi et deux épisodes de cette série avec deux policiers sur une île et une histoire d’ananas et ils étaient torses nus la moitié du temps ce qui expliquait sans doute l’excitation visible de Lydia et Allison mais pas pourquoi elles l’avaient imposé au groupe. Qui n’avait pas tant protesté que ça, à bien y réfléchir.

L’écharpe est douce sous ses doigts. Il devrait la mettre dans la caisse avec le reste des objets abandonnés.

Ou il pourrait la rapporter à Stiles. Peut être pas maintenant. En pleine nuit. Mais il ne devrait pas trop attendre quand même parce Stiles pourrait réellement attraper froid sans son écharpe et ce serait de la faute de Derek.

Ou il pourrait la mettre autour de son cou et fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir l’odeur de Stiles incrustée dans le tissu et il pourrait ne plus jamais l’enlever.

Derek garde le morceau de laine serré entre ses doigts, incapable de décider quoi faire.


End file.
